Scolding
by Ladye Black
Summary: Slash. VHC. Spoiler for the "London Assignment". Van Helsing gets scolded by Carl, but for what? Chap. 2 VH has done it again!-Complete-
1. The First Scolding

Title: Scolding

Author: Ladye Black

Pairing: Van Helsing/Carl

Warnings: Spoiler for the "London Assignment"

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but that's all I can do, wish...and write slashy fanfiction.

Notes: It's all Helyn Highwater's fault. She got me on the subject of scolding. points at Helyn Blame her. Also, I might write another sort of sequel drabble to this for after the movie, don't hold me to that, though, I just had another idea whack me on the head. mutters Damn plot bunnies and their mallets...

Scolding

After escaping from Her Majesty's palace, Carl and Van Helsing made the slightly lengthy journey across London to the inn they'd rented a room from for their stay.  Carl was unusually quiet and Van Helsing was left with the uncomfortable feeling that he'd done something wrong.

Once they got into their room, Gabriel sighed and decided to get it over with as quick as possible.  "Alright, Carl, what is it?"

"What's what?" Carl questioned angrily as he packed his belongings into his bag.  Van Helsing caught the small hands within his own.

"What has made you so angry with me?"

Carl glared at him.  "Angry? Oh, I'm not angry, Van Helsing," Gabriel sighed in relief.  "I'm furious."  Carl pulled his hands from Van Helsing's grasp.

"Why?" Van Helsing asked softly.

"You kissed her!"

Gabriel blinked in surprise. "She kissed me!" he defended.

"Yes, but you kissed back! Don't try and deny it! And, not only was she the Queen," Carl ranted, "she was an arrogant, little bint along with it! I mean if you're going to kiss someone, they should at least be someone who has a much nicer personality so you can stand them."

"Like you?" Van Helsing asked jokingly.

"Exactly!" Carl replied enthusiastically, not realizing the connotations his answer carried.  Van Helsing, however, did.

"And what other qualities should I consider?" the older man asked curiously.

"Well, in addition to being nice, they need to be brave, of course," Van Helsing nodded.  "And smart, you definitely need someone with brains."

Van Helsing chose to ignore that last remark in favor of stepping closer to the young friar.  "You wouldn't know where I could find someone like that, would you?"

"Well, I don't know anyone personally, but…" Carl shrugged.

Van Helsing smiled.  "I think I've already found someone."

"Oh, well," Carl sounded slightly disappointed.  "I'm happy for you.  May I ask who she is?"

Van Helsing's smile changed to a grin.  "Not a her, a him.  And you know him."

"Him! Really?! Well, I never really would have figured you for a –"

"Carl?"  The smaller man looked up at him.

"Yes, Van Helsing?"

"Shut up," Gabriel said, and captured the young man's mouth with his own to make the point clear.

"Oh," Carl breathed, slightly out of breath, a few moments later.  "I guess I do know him after all."

Van Helsing smiled, then reluctantly let go of the friar.  Going over to his bed he gathered his things then headed for the door.

"Van Helsing?"

Gabriel turned to face Carl, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Does this mean that you won't be kissing anymore pompous bints whenever you feel like it?"

Van Helsing studied the smaller man for a moment.  "That's right, Carl," he answered.  "No more kissing of pompous bints."

"Good," Carl replied then quickly walked over to Van Helsing, carrying his own bag.  "Then I guess we'd best go."

Van Helsing smiled indulgently as he watched Carl clamber down the stairs. 'Oh, dear Lord,' he thought. 'What have I gotten myself into this time?'


	2. The Second Scolding

Title: Scolding

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Spoiler for the London Assignment, and Carl uses a bad word

Archive: Ask.

Pairing: VH/C

Disclaimer: Still just writing fanfiction.

Notes: Thank you to Helyn for allowing me to her wonderful nickname for… 'that woman'.

Carl stalked up to the room of the inn they'd rented for that night. Van Helsing could clearly tell that something was wrong with his lover, and this time, he had an inkling of what it was. Sighing, he decided to wait a few minutes before confronting the young man.

Ten minutes and a tankard of ale later, he considered himself suitably fortified against the oncoming maelstrom he was about to provoke. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and into their room.

Carl sat on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, looking as though he hadn't been waiting for Van Helsing. He probably had been, though.

"Carl," Van Helsing started cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"If you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you," Carl huffed.

"Does it have anything to do with that kiss?" Van Helsing asked tentatively.

Carl exploded. "You're damn right it has something to do with that kiss!" Van Helsing tried to say something, but Carl cut him off. "It was enough when you kissed Icky Vicky, but Anna!" The younger man pulled a disgusted face.

Van Helsing was more amused than angry. "'Icky Vicky'? Carl, surely you don't mean Her Majesty Victoria?!"

The young friar had the grace to look embarrassed. "She certainly didn't seem like a Queen to me with the way she kept on throwing herself at you, and don't change the subject!" he ended sharply.

The older man shrugged; it had been worth a try. "All right, then, what is your problem with it? In case you haven't noticed, she's dead." He felt a small pang of grief for that, but he hadn't considered her as much more than a comrade. She had been the one who wanted to make it into something more. He was quite content with Carl, even when the other man became like this.

"You still kissed her!" Carl exclaimed, obviously not getting the point. "You promised, 'no more kissing of pompous bints'! Remember?"

Van Helsing sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Carl, I remember. One can hardly call Anna a 'pompous bint', as you like to put it. She didn't know we're together, and I didn't want her to die thinking she was alone." He stared into Carl's eyes. "It meant nothing more to me than offering comfort to a friend and comrade."

Carl eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Van Helsing smiled tiredly and knelt at Carl's feet, taking the man's hands into his own. "Yes," he answered exasperatedly, then leaned up to take those tempting lips with his own. "This means much more."

Carl looked a little dazed from the kiss. "You sure?"

The older man's smile turned predatory as he stood up, then pushed Carl back onto the mattress so that he was leaning over him. "Yes," then he closed the soft mouth with his own lips that the other wouldn't be able to argue any longer.

The only sounds Carl made the rest of the night were breathy, little moans and soft pleas.

The End

So, what'd ya think?


End file.
